The Start of the Fall
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: A book has been found by one of the guaridans stating that Caleb has powers and he is the true one to be the savior of Meridian.As his glory grows so does his powers and his feelings from a certain guardian.But will it all be too much for him?WXC
1. Default Chapter

Bottom of Form 1

**Hey Peeps whats up?Well I hit writters block on the other story temptation so I decided to write about this story!I really like the plot I set up and I hope U will like it too!Trust me it will get intense!Also if u can kinda figure where I got my inspiration to write this story from I will give u the next chapter from this story or Temptation ur choice!Well I really hope U like it it's full of romance,action,drama,and well comedy!**

**This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic so be gentle!I will have some somg fic chapters I always wanted to do that.**

**Well here goes nothing i am so nervous I really hope u guys like it and please review!**

**Summary:A book has been found by one of the guaridans stating that Caleb has powers and he is the true one to be**

**the savior of Meridian.As his glory grows so does his powers and his feelings from a certain guardian.But will it all be too much for him?And will someone try to take advangae of his power and take him towards the bad side?**

**rated pg13:language,crud humor,breif sexual scenes,and action violence**

**Disclaimer:I do not own W.i.t.c.h**

**warnings:this story starts off slow but if I get reviews then the action and romance will begin sooner.**

* * *

_When time changes so do you as a person it may be personality or looks.Or it could be the way you see or understand something.Yet when something is thrown at you that makes your life change it will change drastically._

_"Time will tell the fate of us yet we will determine the time."-(a.M)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:Discovering Myself**

It was three years later.Everyone has grown.Will,Irma,Cornila,Hay-lin,and Taranee are 16 and Caleb is 18.They had defeated Phobos and Elyon was on the good side again.ONce in a while you would have your potential bad guys and the guardians would have to go and save it but nothign major maybe a fight,robbery,stuff like that.They had more time to spend as teenagers rather than protectors of the peace.

Will had matured that even Cornila would say 'wow'.Her hair was longer a little passed her shoulders and kinda wavy with side bangs.She gave up her obesssion with frogs and now was into the surfing with Irma.She now wore make up and matured a lot physically.She had a chest that a nice 'back'.Her style was now most likely a tight tank top with hip huggers.Will was on the drill/dance team of thier high school she loved to party and was into all kinds of music.

Irma still had the same personality.Her change wasn't as drastic as Will's but it was a change.Her hair was still wavy but she always had it in a pony tail with her bangs always across her face.Her style she called was Irma.She was always suprising someone of what she wore.One day she would be girlyish the next day tomboy whatever she felt she wore.She didn't want to be in anything because she thought it was better to laugh at Corny and Will.

Cornila was and will always be miss popular.Already on varsity cheerleading team her hair still long.Her skirt length now was abover her knees and she always had name brand shirts.When she first entered high school she and Caleb started dating but then they broke up after four months but still very close.She was currently single and is in the school newspaper as the gossip still hangs with Elyon even though thier friendship is rocky.

Hay-Lin is still hyper and always adds in a laugh.She was in almost every club and her pride was in drama making the costumes for everyone.She let her hair down and but it above her shoulders.Her style was in a word to describe it funky.Yet people didn't care because Hay-Lin was so care free the styles sometimes became a trend.She has a boyfriedn named Zach and she coculdn't be more happier.

Taranee was always quiet.Her parents announced that she was moving the end of the year.Her style was always a long sleav shirt and some capris.She has had one boyfriend named Peter but he dumped her because he felt thier reelationship was going no where.She was in the yearbook commitee and every year always managed to have a picture of all four of them.

Caleb is hotter than ever.He was still heart broken after his relationship with Cornila yet hides it well.his hair is the same except a little bit more wavish.He deicded to go to high school and was now known as the school hottie.He picked up skate boarding and had mostly skater friends.Caleb had an after school job at a skate park so got his friends in for free and even Will & Irma to see the hot guys and to get a free hot dog.He was thinking of staring a band and still goes to Meridian to help.

"Urgh I wouldn't go near that gig."Will said giving Caleb a nasty look.Will,Caleb and Irma were walkig home from the skate park.

"And why not?"Caleb asked.He had a black tight shirt with some jeans.Irma had a black skirt with a orange tank top and a matching hat.Will had her hip huggers and a purple tank top.

"Oh she has a good reason trust me."Irma chuckled while trying to ride the skate board.She was actually hopping which made Will laugh.

"I mean The Star Vaders?Sounds like your a treke fan."Will said pointing at Caleb.Caleb smirked and shrugged it off.

"Yeah all you need is to be like thirty years old,wear glasses,and have greasy hair!"Irma pointed out."The look can go for you."Looking serious.

"Shut it!"Caleb said defensively.As he caught Irma from almost falling.

Will started laughing and gave Irma a high five.She then grabbed on to a tree.

"Oh Will we can't go surfing tomorow,"Irma said as she handed Caleb his skateboard."Here."

"Why?"Will asked stopping which caused Irma and Caleb to stop.

"Because Hay Lin said she found somethingn don't know but whatever it is she killed my weekend so it better be good."Irma said.

"Yeah..well it's like eight so what do you guys wanna do?"Will asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I can only stay for like twenty minutes more."Irma said with a little depressing face.

"Why?"Caleb and Will asked at the same time.WHich made them smile.They continues walking as the sky started to turn orange red like a swirls of angers emotions sort of like someone painted the sky.

"Well slimeball-"

"Your brother?"Caleb interupted,while skateboarding.

"Yes Caleb,well he actually has a date tonight his first...oddly..I mean what girl would want to go out with a ugly freak like him maybe a desperate one..well anyways I have to go and stay at the house make sure that they just watch t.v.."Irma said.Caleb and Will gave her a what-else look.

"And maybe to make his life a living hell.."Irma finished with a grin and a shurg.

Caleb and Will then stopped and Irma gave them a confusing look.

"What?"Irma asked as she scratched her head.

"Well don't u live here?"Caleb chuckled.

Irma then turned on her left foot and turned back slow thisd time her cheeks were hot pink.Will giggled.

"Uh yeah..hehe well see ya at Hay-Lins."Irma said as she hurried up her steps.She then turned and waved.

Will then gave him a glance.Caleb noticed and looked at Will with a questioning face.

"Do you like her?"Will asked.

"What Irma no."Caleb said as they walked to the park.

"Oh well it seemed like it.."Will smiled as she sat down on the swings."It's weird though..."

Caleb then tunred hsi head and looked at Will."What?"

"Well I sometimes wonder why were we chosen..and it's like Meridian doesn't need us anymore and how we all do these amazing things and nobody here will ever know..I guess it's the cold talking."Will smiled.

"Your right though."Caleb said."It is weird."

Will then sat up and went and sat on the grass.

"Do you miss her?"

"Miss who?"Caleb asked as he walked up to Will and sat next to her.

"You know.."Will said as she gave him her smile.

"Oh Cornelia yeah I actually do I sometimes wonder if there is still a chance...but it's just thoughts."Caleb smiled.Will then looked at him seriously.

"Don't say that they are just thoughts.."Will said with nervousness in her tone.

"Why?"Caleb asked confused as he tried to look into her eyes.

"Because thoughts are dangerous they lead to questioning which leads to mistakeable action I learned that long ago."Will said as she looked into the white moon surrounded by the cold blackness of night.

"Wow you actually sounded smart."Caleb laughed.Will's eyes opened as she hit him playfully.

"Dumbass."Will chuckled.

"Corny still likes you.."Will said as her voice trailed.She then hugged her knees.

"Yeah I kinda still like her."Caleb said.He then turned to Will."I guess my charms are working on you."

Will then made a disguesting face,"Urgh you wish."

Caleb laughed as him and Will remembered all the memories they shared with their friends.

* * *

"I can feel The chosen one's powers!Soon he will have visions!"A hooded figure said.He then turned to see two hooded figures and an old man sitting on the throne wearing a white robe.The old man had grey hair and green eyes.His clothing was white and had ancient writtings on it.

"Master Orono,"The hooded figure said to the old man,"We must retrive the chosen one."

Master Orono then nodded his head."You have my permission."

The other two hooded figures then got out a green crytsal and opened a portal.

* * *

Will grasped on to her chest and she gasped.Sweat then came down her face.

Caleb then turned towards Will so fast.

"Will!Are you okay what's wrong?"He asked with worry in his voice.He then put his arm around her.

Then the burning pain felt on her chest suddenly dissapeared.Will was still breathing heavilly.

"I..don't know I felt a burnign pain then it was gone.."Will said softly.

"Well do you want to-"

"Caleb i'm fine I better get home anyways..so i'll see you at Hay-Lin's place bye."Will said quickly as she got up and dusted the blades of green grass off her.Caleb stood up too

"Bye."Caleb said as he gave her a questionable look.

* * *

**At Night...**

_"If you had those powers you could've saved a lot of people!"Will cried.She had tears dripping from her eyes.Irma then got up from the floor she was all dirty and was bruised._

Caleb then woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

"Woah what was that?"Caleb asked himself as he took the hot covers off his sweaty body.He stepped out of bed and looked out the window."That was so weird..what Will said I could've saved people if I had powers..so did they live?"Caleb asked himself.He couldn't sleep all night those and many more questions were flooding his head..

**Morning..**

"I can't belive we lost I mean all that cheering for nothing!"Cornelia complained.She had her hair in a pony tail and had a jean skirt with a pink baby phat top.

"Maybe you shoulda focused more on your routines than your looks..but by what you said happened at the competition I say you didn't focus on either.."Irma grinned.

Taranee and Hay-Lin began to crack up.Will was quiet thinking about what happened to her last night.

"Oh fearless leader wake up!"Irma shouted in Will's face.Will then jumped and forced a smile.

"Sorry Irma I have somethng on my mind.."Will said.

Hay-Lin's grandma(sorry forgot the name if u can tell me I will thank ya) then went up to Will.

"We need Caleb here to us to start."She spoke.

Cornelia then gave a heavy sigh.Everyone knew that she still liked Caleb but she never would admit it.

Just then Caleb came in looking upset and as soon as he saw Will and Irma he froze and walked towards Hay-Lin.

"Calen something happened last didn't am I right?"The grandma asked.

Caleb then looked shocked."Kinda..yeah how did you know?"

"What's going on grandma?"Hay Lin asked.

"I found this book,well before i start better get comfortable."

Irma then whispered to Corny,"God this wil take our whole day."

The grandman huffed at Irma and Irma blushed red as she payed attention.

"Well the book states that you guardians aren't the true keepers of the peace.."

"What?"All girls cried in unison.

"Yes..girls i'm afraid so but it's not bad news it seems that there is a chosen one you see a long time ago there was a true guaridan that protected the peace.He was so powerful that even evil respected him.Well he was always helping people he was like thier savior then one day he began to think more about his powers..knowing that he might do something wrong he stepped down.The whole world got out of order then he did one last battle but created his spell that his heir wouldn't know his true powers unless he was more powerful than he was aparently he thought that no one would ever be as powerful as him.But now someone is more powerful than him and now with a new evil in Meridian his heir will finally be revealed."

They all looked at each other.

"I had a vision.."Caleb said.Everyone then turned to him.

"Okay this day is full of suprises."Hay-Lin said.

"Of what?"The grandma asked.

"Well about Will,"Corneila's face then turned a shade of pink,"And Irma will said something like if I had thepower I could've saved people and Irma was all beaten up."Caleb said.

"I'm Gonna get beaten up that is soo not fair!"Irma shouted.

Will then thought about her night before maybe it had somethign to do with Caleb.

"So wait but Will is already the Guardian so now she has more authority?"Taranee asked.

"No the heir is actually Caleb.."

Everyone then tunred to Caleb.

"What!"Caleb asked in shock.He then sat down to make sure that what she said he had heard.

"He is?"Cornelia asked.

"He has powers!"Will asked.

"Wow Caleb looks lik it's your lucky day."Irma grinned.

"I actually have powers..for real?"Caleb asked shocked.

"Yes.Caleb Just repeat what I say and the powers will be awakened from in you."

"Alright."Caleb said as he felt his heart racing and his mind jamming on what was just happening.

"Norea Cartone Jisa."The grandmother said slowly for Caleb to understand.

The girls were just in shock they couldn't speak or move just look at what was in front of them.

"Norea...Cartone..Jisa!"Caleb shouted.All of a Sudden three lights surrounded him."What's going on!"

The girls gasped.

"Relax Caleb it's just your powers.."

"What is it and why are the colors red,black and blue?"Hay-Lin asked.

"I'm wondering the same."Irma chriped.

"Red represents-"

All of a sudden the red formed into a long pole of fire it grasped in his hand without burning.

"-fighting abilities mixed with fire.The blue represents-"

Then the blue went into his mind and he closed hsi eyes and quickly opened them looking determined.

Caleb then interupted,"-telekenetics."He then lifted his hand and a chair that Taranee was sitting on lifted up.

"Woah!"Taranee gasped as she jumped off.

"What about the black?"Will asked while starring at Caleb.

Then the black exploded and dust fell on him.

"Caleb move don't let the dust hit you!"The grandmother shouted.

"Air!"Hay-Lin cried.The air then pushed Caleb out of the way as he was about to fall he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Woah."The girls said in awe.

"Did the dust hit him?"Cornelia asked worried.

"Nah."Caleb said.

Yet on Caleb's back there was the black dust on him that went into his body.

"So legend says that i'm supopose to bring peace?"Caleb asked in awe and he stared at the fire.

"Buddy keep that away from me."Irma warned as she was about to use her water power.

Caleb then closed his hand and the fire went away.

"As it says yes."

"Wait something is wrong."Will said suddenly.The other four girls and Caleb bcame alert and tense.

"Somethings comming!"

* * *

**Sp what did ya think?Please tell me u liked and and im sorry if i have a lot of spelling errors remember nobody is perfect.**

**Well I really hope you like the story so far please review so i can put up the next chapter!Trust me it will be preety coolz!**

**So please please review!**

**So as i gave in temptation I will give you sneek peeks!**

**XX**

"You can't just take that for granted you shoulda listen what if you would've missed you coulda made them escape!"Will shouted at bit her lip while Irma seemed to be on Wil'l's side.Hay-Lin and Taranee were comming back.

"Shoulda coulda woulda Will chillax they didn't escape okay just calm down your too serious sometimes you remind me of when you were fourteen."Caleb defended himself.

"Look just don;t do anything stupid again."Will said with pleading eyes.

**XXXX**

Irma then looked at the book.

"No matter how many times you read it your never gonna get it."Will laughed as she sat next to her best friend.

"It's nopt that it's just I have this weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen..."Irma said as she looked at the book one more time.She gave a heavy sigh."It's probably nothing..oh guess who asked me out!"Irma squealed.


	2. When All is Said and Done

**I actually got reviews!Wow I thought people would write that it sux a$$ and to stop writting and I would get maybe a flammer but thank you guys!It really made me smile today has been a great day except for something that happened but anyways Thanks ya guys really!**

**Oh and I wanted to appologize that it took me sooo long to update it's just that my comp went down so it got me mad and my file got deleted so I had to type this all over again!So just wanted to appologize for that!Damn computers!lol :D**

**Well I just write that in like an hour and didn't really like go into detail so i promise that now!Pinky Promise!**

**Okay so the next three chapters are gonna be interesting promise!So I already have a couple in mind but if u try to make me think another way u r welcome couple suggestions are indeed welcome!(but don't be dissapointed if i dont pick them i just really want this couple)**

**Well this chapter just deals with Caleb and the girls in school and how his new powers effect each one of them.**

**Well I hope u like!**

**Please please please review they make me feel so special!**

**Summary:A book has been found by one of the guaridans stating that Caleb has powers and he is the true one to be****the savior of Meridian.As his glory grows so does his powers and his feelings from a certain guardian.But will it all be too much for him?And will someone try to take advangae of his power and take him towards the bad side?**

**rated pg13:language,crud humor,breif sexual scenes,and action violence**

**Disclaimer:I do not own W.i.t.c.h**

**warnings:this story starts off slow but if I get reviews then the action and romance will begin sooner.**

* * *

_Its funny how we ask for something and want it soo bad like we need to have it or we even feel lucky if we have it.Then when we get it we expect more...I know everyone has done that before.It's like we have to be lucky for what we have right...yet as people we expect more want more..need more.._

_This is soo true and if you deny it you are lying.When you want to hear a compliment for you,don't you always say to another person for example you did your hair and you be 'Modest' by telling someone 'I love you hair I wish mine was like that mine is so crappy' then obviously the person will say 'oh thank you and i love your hair it's not crappy;'_

_Just think about it what does that say about us as people?_

* * *

**Chapter 2:When All is Said and Done**

Caleb's POV

_Why didn't it burn?I had flames shaped as pole like to fight or something.It was so cool and what Yan-Lin was telling me about my powers I couldn't belive it.I was so shocked at what was going on I couldn't belive that this was real...I bearly was paying attention of where I was pointing my fire pole all of a sudden I heard-_

"Buddy keep that away from me."Irma warned as she was about to use her water power.She had her hands out.For some reason a voice came into my head.

_You need Will to transform for your powers to beat this._I blinked as I relaized what I was thinking.My heart was still beating fast.I just wanted that fame pole to go away and for some reason I closed my eyes.Then I felt nothing on my hand.I opened my eyes and it was gone.I then skipped a breath.

"As it says yes."Yan-Lin spoke wisely as if she had all answers ready to read.

I gulped.Will then blinked and I knew taht she was about to say something.What was she going to say?

_"Wait something is wrong."_

That was weird as I heard in my head Will's voice.What's going on?

"Wait something is wrong."Will said as everyone looked at her and started to tense up.All of a sudden I felt cold and I felt speed and rushness like a bad feeling.

"Somethings comming!"I shouted.I started Hay-Lin and Taranee because they gasped.

"Are you sure?"Irma asked as she got up and put her fighting face on.Her eyes were full of determination that was one thing me and Irma had always had in common we thought of fighting evil as fun.I mean why not.That's another thing about me.Whatever my people needed help with I would do..no matter what.

"Yeah I am-"

Then all of a sudden something black brought the bright room into total darkness.It was like someone shut off the light.Yet I could somehpe feel like it was a heavy light.I looked around but just saw darkness.I then grew angry not knowing what was going on so I opened my hand and the fire pole appeared giving the cold darkness a little of a warm light.Like the moon does.As soon as that happened the darkness was gone and heard the girls gasp.I looked around and we were in Meridian."-sure."I finished my sentence.Irma didn't seem so interested because she as well as the other four were more concerned with what was surrounding us.We were in like this forrest.It was like everything added the color grey.Like one of those scary stories you hear about.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..."Will said nervously as she took out the heart of Candracar.Taranee,Hay-Lin,Corneila and Irma all faced her.

"Hurry Will this is giving me the creeps.."Cornelia said with a shudder.Will nodded.

"Guardians..unite!"She yelled.

I covered my eyes as I felt the blindish pink light fill the whole forrest.I then turned to face the opposite direction where the light was coming from.Then all of a sudden I was wearing my outfit I always wore in Meridian.By the time I turned they were all in thier guardian form.

"Okay where's the bad guy?"Hay-Lin asked.

"Maybe it's better that we don't know."Taranee said.

Cornelia rolled her eyes."Come on..Taranee just forget that illusion there is always a bad guy.

"Don't start you two."Will said as she was looking for what was out there.Will had that detrmined look on her face that I admire.

"Aww come on we need some entertainment in dullville."Irma retorted.Will gave a huge sigh as she looked around some more.

"Well whatever brought us here..is strong."I began as I felt the evil energy around me.It was a weird feeling it was like I've had this feeling before.

"Guardians don't fear me."A voice boomed.We all looked around to find the source if the voice.

All of a sudden a man wearing a off dark brown robe like mines.He looked maybe ten years older than me max.IN his hand was blue smoke but in a shape of a pole like mine except his was like the air that comes out of the freezer.He came out followed by three men in a hooded outfit.

"Wh-who are you!"Will demanded.

"My buisness concerns mostly of Caleb if you don't mind."The man said.

I couldn't tell if Will was offended because for once they weren't after her or realived.

"What do you want with me?"I asked.I stepped towards them.For some reason I became less tense.

"We are not here to harm you at all we're here to tell Caleb that you are the true savior the chosen one to save Meridian from evil.As legends say it.But from the look of your fire pole you already discovered your powers..well I am in a way Wes-Ton..I am in a highly powered high trained J-P.. but you..you are the protector of the peace.We have other like you called the Justice Protectors like me but for short we call you the J-Protectors.You keep peace in this world.There are other like you but you are the most powerful ones I ever felt energy from..you have been chosen by destiny to defeat the Evil in this world.With my help I shall train you to become a far wiser and far better J-Protector."Wes-Ton said.

Everyone was quiet and I was stunned.I couldn't belive that this was happening to me.Yet for some reason I kinda reconized him but couldn't put my finger on it.

"I am suppose to save this world?"I asked in awe..again.

"Yes very true.We are the good in thr fight between good and evil and unfortunately like what happened before if we lose the war people like Phobos will rule the world...is is gone thank to you guardians but he was a pre-school bully compared to the new evil now-"

"Sorry for interupting but there is a new evil?"Will asked in whispered something to irma and Irma looked shocked.

Wes-Ton nodded and continued,"Yes but we don't know the true evil we just know his most powerful fighter.But even he-is just so powerful.His name is Sier Duen-"

Once again Wes-Ton was interupted but this time it was by Irma.

"UM Sier Duen,wow you guys have weird names."Irma chirped.Everyone then looked at her which made her blush.

"Yes well he seems to thinks defeating us will bring the right power to Meridian."Wes-Ton said."Even though they bring destructiion to innocent people."

This was happening too fast I could bearly capture my thoughts.My thoughts were like water I couldn't grasp it.

"Wes-Ton where can you train me?"I managed to say.

"Here in Meridian."Wes-Ton said.He then turned to the girls."Sorry guardians but he will be gone for two days out of the week."

"Bu-"Taranee spoke but Will shut her up.

"I understand..Caleb good luck."Will gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks."I replied.

"Yeah don;t die."Irma smiled."Just kidding good luck."

"I'll tell grandma and don't worry we can handle things for two days..."Hay-Lin said.

"UM be careful..."Cornelia said in whisper.

I looked at them and smile.

"Thanks you guys.."I returned them a smile.

"Come on Caleb."Wes-Ton said as he called me.I then slowly began to follow him.My hands were sweating bullets.

"Alright.."I said with caution I wasn't used to taking orders..never was actually.It's like your a right handed person then all of a sudden you are forced to write left..it ends up crappy.I then turned to my friends.

"Do you guys know how to get back?"I asked with concern I had a lot of worries in my head and it seemed like all of then were resurfacing into my head.

"No duh."Irma said boldly,then added a laugh.

"Caleb stop worrying just go."Hay-Lin said.

"Besides looks like Wes-Ton is getting annoyed."Cornelia pointed out.I turned and noticed that Wes-Ton and the other hooded guys were faced towards me.

"Oh yeah well-"

"Caleb just go..we need to throw the celebration party-I mean uh.."Will joked.I laughed and jogged towards Wes-Ton.

"Ready?"Wes-Ton asked.

I looked at my friends and then at Wes-Ton."Yeah..I guess..no yes I am ready."I said determined.

Then I stepped into the portal and I felt the bright lights blind me.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"DO you think he's okay?"Hay-Lin asked anxiously while poking at her mini carrots.

"Stop worrying he's fine I mean hello this is Caleb."Will said as she sipped her pink lemonade.

"Will's right besides why worry he's probably having the time of his life."Irma said with her mouth full of taco's.

"We need a cheer up."Taranee said.

"Want a laugh?"Cornelia suggested showing her long eyelashed with her miscivious eyes.

Then looked confused but then they all looked in the direction of Cornelia's eyes and saw Matt.

Will then immediaetly turned her head back to her food.

"Aww Will what happened to he's soo hot?And I would so ask him out but I never see him?"Irma teased in a baby voice.

"Um..well-"

"She's chicken."Cornelia said simply.

"NO im not watch and see."Will said daringly as she sat up.She then made a sexy walk towards matt who just went in the hall.

"Ooohh let's follow!"Hay-Lin squealed.The other girls nodded in agreement as they sneeked and followed Will.

Will walked over to Matt and he grinned as he leaned aginst the locker.

"Saw you at drill practice."Matt said as he closed his locker.

"Really..is that good or-"

"Good..well you were from what I was seeing."Matt flirted with his smile.

"Really?..well thanks so I heard you were gonna start-"

"a band with Caleb yeah.."Matt said sheepishly.He then pointed to a picture of a guitar.

"You always finish my sentences don't you?Well that's a sweet guitar..Caleb has a way better one though."Will said.

"Oh..um thanks..and I guess Caleb's is okay."Matt said feeling a little uncomfortable that Will brought up Caleb.

Will then leaned against the locker_.'Idiot im suppose to be flirting a I bring up Caleb!Wait-why did I bring up Caleb?'"_Well that's cool..so did you hear about that new Scary movie?"

"Yeah I did actually..they said it was suppose to be scary."Matt said with a devilish grin on his face.

"I love scary."Will said boldly."Well movies.."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I asked you out to go to the movies this weekend?"Matt asked as he leaned in clse to Will's face.She could almost feel his lips on her's but for some reason she turned her head.Mat was a little suprised by this but shrugged it off.

"No I wouldn't I would love to go."Will smiled and blushing a little from what she did.

"Great pick you up around seven saturday?"Matt asked as she grabbed his guitar.

"Sure..well bye."Will said walking away as fast as she could.

"Bye."Matt said waving good bye to her.

Will walked back into the cafeteria when her friends squealed."Oh MY god you have a date with Matt tonight!"

"UM yeah."Will said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Will can we ask you a question?"Irma asked as they sat back down at thier table.

"Shoot."Will said perkingly as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

"UM why did you bring up Caleb?"Cornelia blurted.

Everyone then looked at Will waiting for her response.Will kinda froze.

"No reason guys it's just the guitar reminded me of Caleb that's all."Will said as she got her strawberry yogurt and dipped her cold metal spoon into it.

"Um Will Matt moved the guitar waaayy before Caleb did."hay-Lin added.

"Look I dunno okay so can we shut up about it."Will said rather quickly.

"One more question."Taranee asked.

Will sighed heavily and rolled her eyes."What?"

"Well when you first liked Matt you did everything in your power to liek be near him but now you don't well act like that anymore."Irma said in a serious voice.

"I know it's soo weird it's like I thought I would be happier but I don't know I feel like I did something wrong."Will said as she looked into her friends eyes.

* * *

**Meridian**

Caleb was sweating his body and mind were tired.Wes-Ton was even sweating.They were on top of a building about 20 stories high.

"Very good Caleb..your really good I am indeed impressed.."Wes-Ton said as he jumped to strike at Caleb but Caleb dodged it and almost fell off but he regained his balance.

"Are you kidding I suck I haven't hit you once."Caleb groaned as he jumped flipped in the air and landed behind Wes-Ton and striked but Wes-Tonn turned and blocked it.Caleb grinned as he began striking hard with a plastic pole.Wes-Ton blocked everyone of those shots and pushed Caleb back with the force of the plastic pole in his hands.

"Yes,but Caleb most people I fight with I win within the first ten minutes and it's been a half hour."Wes-Ton said as he ducked and striked Caleb but he jumped up and continued fighting Wes-Ton.Wes-Ton then ducked jumped behind Caleb and striked at Caleb's ankles.

"Ow."Caleb hissed as he fell and rubbed his sore ankle.

"Alright practice is over for now."Wes-Ton said as he got some water.

"Look it may be plastic but that kinda hurt."Caleb said as he got up and limped one step but then began walking normal.

Wes-Ton then turned to Caleb and looked at him stright in the eye.

"I would stop complaining if it was a real one your ankle's would've been chopped off and you wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of your life and that's pretty long by knowing your age."Wes-Ton said.Caleb then looked at Wes-Ton and closed his eye's.

"I keep forgeting that I can't look at training as a game."

Wes-Ton then sighed."You can have fum with it inside but outside you have to take it seriously this world is in danger and maybe the earth world too if we don't train you well.But don't get too over worked you are good and I mean it,your determined and skilled,I am proud to be training you."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb then smiled."Thanks..and I'm glad your teaching me."

"Well if we are going to get serious about it and you are willing to work hard at this then I can guarentee that will be powerful."Wes-Ton said.

"Powerful?"Caleb asked with his eyes wide open.

_"If you had those powers you could've saved a lot of people!"Will cried.She had tears dripping from her eyes.Irma then got up from the floor she was all dirty and was bruised._

"Yeah but-"

"Powers you mean I can be the most powerful J-Protector there is?"Caleb asked.

"Caleb calm down...you can't be concerned with power..you can't."Wes-Ton said eyeing Caleb's eyes.

"Sorry it's just I-"

"I understand your young and well that's the way young one's are ."Wes-Ton said.

"Sorry Sir."Caleb said.

"So it's power he wants?"A cold voice echoed.

"Master shall we invite him into our leauge?"

"No!Not yet.."The cold voice said.

"Well Caleb let's go and i'll introduce you to the head of Meridian."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb grinned."Yes Sir."

Then all of a sudden Wes-Ton sensed something."Caleb there's trouble let's go!"

"Alright finally some action!"Caleb grinned as they got a horse and rode away.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

The girls were walking home when the Heart began to glow.

"Girl's trouble!"Will said.All four other girls looked at Will with determination as she pulled put the Heart.

"Guardians unite!"Will shouted.A blinding light of bright pink surrounded the area they were in as they were being transformed then the light faded as they were guardians."Let's go!"

The girls nodded as they flew up.

* * *

**Meridian...**

"Just shut up and this will be fast!"A guy said in a grey hood cloak.He had a black pole in his hand and was threatening a man in charge of a museum.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you pass!"The frightened man said.The guy in the grey cloak smiled.

"Fine...then I will force you to move."He laughed as he was about to strike a voice boomed.

"Stop!"

Both guys turned as they saw Wes-Ton and Caleb both standing.

"Wes-Ton pleasure to see you again don't reconize you.."He said wikedly to Caleb.

"Nevermind that all that matters is that you are going to be defeated...you and your master."Wes-Ton said.

The guy then closed his eye's all of a sudden Caleb felt his body go numb for a second.

"You are the supposid chosen one?"The guy asked.

"Sier Neber shut up and fight or are you too scared?"Wes-Ton challenged.

Sier Neber laughed."Never scared of a J-Protector."

Wes-Ton then whispered to Caleb,"This isn't how I wanted your first fight to be with the heir of darkness...just remember don't do anythign stupid and back be up only don't fight volunatrily."

"Yes Sir."Caleb answered as he brought out his fire pole out in defense.

Sier Neber then began attacking Wes-Ton as he fought defesnsively.Caleb just stood thier anxiously waiting to come in and fight.

All of a sudden something clicked.Wes-Ton he remembered him no wonder he looked a little familular.He trained him in fighting as a little boy he's the one who taught him how to fight!He then tightened the grip on hsi pole and began to walk towards the fight scene.

Wes-Ton and Sier Neber were fighting as if it was thier last battle it kinda made sense since it was to the death.Sier Neber then kicked Wes-Ton in the stomach and Wes-Ton fell back.As he was about to get up he threw a large object from the museum on him.

Caleb then grew angry as he charged at Sier Neber!He was taken aback on how strong Caleb was.

"So you are the one that is suppose to kill my master?"Sier Neber asked as he striked at Caleb but Caleb blocked it.

"I guess so..but as a start i'll start by finishing you off first!"Caleb growled as he flipped and landed behind Sier Neber and striked with was blocked.

"it's not that easy young one.."Sier Neber chuckled as they began fighting one on one again.Then out of nowhere Sier Neber bent down and hit Caleb on the shoulder and Caleb yelled in pain.

"Ahhhh!"He then clenched his shoulder and hissed.

"You see I will change the prophacy and i'll start by finishing you."Sier Neber laughed.

"Not as long as im alive!"Caleb warned as he looked at him with eyes of fire.

"That can be arranged!"Sier Neber laughed he was about to kill Caleb.Then with Caleb's powers he used his mind to move the object off Wes-Ton.

Sier Neber looked for a second and Caleb then got up and was about to strike when Sier Neber backed away.

"I'll be back!"He warned everyone as he then disspeared in thin air.

"Are you alright!"Caleb asked as he looked at Wes-Ton.Wes-Ton nodded and looked into Caleb's eyes.

"You finally reconize me?"Wes-Ton asked Caleb,Caleb nodded.

A crowd then began cheering for Wes-Ton and Caleb.

Then the Guardians appeared as the crowd cheered.

"Talk about a warm welcome."Irma said as they looked and saw Caleb.

"Caleb!"Will smiled as she went up to him followed by the res of the guardians.

"You guys hey I just defeated a bad guy!"Caleb said excitedly.

"Really that's great!"Will beamed.

Cornelia then spoke."So I guess you guys don't need us huh?"

"I guess not-but I mean not in this case."Caleb said.

Wes-Ton then joined them"Caleb,guardians of the veil I have some bad news..."

"What?"They all asked in unison.

"It seems that Caleb it stronger than I thought and so is the evil..and it seems that Caleb needs to stay longer.."

A frown was slapped on each one of the girls and Caleb.

"How long?"Hay-Lin asked.

"One Year."Wes-Ton said.

"WHAT!"They all yelled.

"Thats pretty fast it usually takes at least five years!"Wes-Ton defended himself.

"Do I have to go what about school?"Caleb asked.

"That will be arranged later but when you gusy come for an emergancy you will see Caleb."Wes-Ton replied trying to make the situation a little better.

There was a silence.

"I-If it's...best for..him I g-guess I agree."Will struggled to say.

"HEllo a whole year you'll miss dances,friends,the skatepark we won't get in for free,your whole life!"Irma protested.

"I know but this is the fate of this world Irma!"Caleb said as he looked down at the dirt floor."I need this training and I need you guys to support me...please."

"Of course."Hay-Lin said as she gave him the thumbs up.

"What were ya thinkin?"Taranee smile.

"No doubt."Cornelia replied.

"Uh yeah of course I mean you have that huge test monday."Irma laughed as she gave him a hug.

"Caleb just be careful and if you need any help-"

"Will don't worry i'll be fine."Caleb grinned which made Will smile.

"Alright then goodbye."Will said giving him a hug.

Caleb then whispered in her ear."I'll miss you the most."

Will's face then turned confused and she blushed deep red when they departed from thier hug.

"Yeah same..here."

"Let's go Caleb."Wes-Ton said.

"Well i'll see ya guys later when there's an emergancy."Caleb said as he ran to catch up to Wes-Ton.

"Will why are you blushing?"Irma asked.

"No reason."Will said bluntly as she watched Caleb run.

* * *

**Well whadya think?Sorry it took soo long!Oh and if u r a Caleb/Corneila fan please dont stop reading trust me the story gets good!So please continue reading and if u guys want ill add a moment for them butits gonna be towards a W/C thing since there are a lot more C/C well I hope u guys like and Caleb goes away for a year ooohhh wonder how he's gonna be when he returns?Well review please the more reviews the faster i'll update promise!Also the sneek peeks i wrote were for chappy three! hehe sorry about that well here are some more sneek peeks from chappy 3!**

**Here's a sneek peek!**

"Can't have feelings can't love because that get's in the way of your training."Wes-Ton reminded him.

"Would I ever do anything so foolish sir?"Caleb asked.

"No..you wouldn't..but it's just a warning okay."Wes-Ton said.

"yes Sir."Caleb responded.His hands were sweating.

"Nervous?"Wes-Ton grinned.

"A little sir I haven't seen my friends in a year."Caleb replied.He then heard the doors open and felt his heart drop.

**XXX**

"Thank you Caleb for saving my life I owe you greatly."The Leader of Meridian said.

"No problem sir anything for a friend."Caleb repsonded.

"Caleb come this way we need to talk."


	3. Unwelcoming Feelings

**Thank ya'll for all the reviews I lost some fans and that makes me sad but im glad to get new ones!Well anyways sorry it takes me forver to update it's just that well u know finals and school so yeah! Lol well I will give all u guys brownies with fudge toppings!Wow I got reviews that makes me smile!Well anyway im glad u guys liek the pairings!Really I do because if u didn't then...well i dont know what I would've done.Well anyways im glad u did!Okay the twist at the sneek peek he can't love anyone..how's that gonna work out?Well u guys just have to wait and see!Well not wait if your gonna read it.**

**Also there was a request that I have more Guardian action alright I will!Anyways i know this seems boring but it will get good i promise.**

**So please review!(please!)**

**Summary:A book has been found by one of the guaridans stating that Caleb has powers and he is the true one to be**

**the savior of Meridian.As his glory grows so does his powers and his feelings from a certain guardian.But will it all be too much for him?And will someone try to take advangae of his power and take him towards the bad side?**

**rated pg13:language,crud humor,breif sexual scenes,and action violence**

**Disclaimer:I do not own W.i.t.c.h**

**warnings:this story starts off slow but if I get reviews then the action and romance will begin sooner.**

**

* * *

**

**Love-a deep and tender feeling of affection or devotionparents love for thier children;the love between Romeo and Juliet**

**Isn't it funny how much people can change in a year?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:Unwelcoming Feelings**

**1 year later...**

The moon was out and it was night time.A shadow sneeked and hid behind a tree.

"Caleb come in Caleb are you there?"

Caleb looked down at his watch to which Wes-Ton communicated with him.Caleb's outfit was now black.He had his long black jacket and dark brown pants with his black muscle shirt.His hair grew like two or three inches longer and it was kinda wavish.

"Yes Sir,I am behind tree 36 in front of the Dark Castle."Caleb responded.He then saw a guard and grinned.

"Caleb do not attack."Wes-Ton said quickly and sharply.Caleb's grin then turned to an annoyed face.

"Why not come on Sir,it's fun."Caleb smirked.

"No,Caleb we have distinct orders."Wes-Ton replied.Caleb gave a heavy sigh and leaned back down against the tree and slid down.

"Yeah,common our mission is to see what the bad guys are up to and to see what their plans for the future are just please,Sir,lemme tackle down one guard."Caleb argued as he looked back at the guard.

"No,because if you get caught there goes our plan i'm entering through the back door,and am now inside meet me in section C4."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb sighed as he took one more look at the guard.

"Yes Sir."Caleb answered.He got up and climbed the tree.He then saw the guard walk to the left and quickly jumped down and entered the castle.

"I'm in."Caleb said into the watch.He looked around and saw three guards."He said not the guard outside, he did notsay not to attack the guards inside."Caleb grinned to himself.He then leaned down and the three guards passed him.

He then snuk behind the two guards.

"ANything fun tonight?"Caleb asked with a smile on his face.

They both turned around.

"A J-Protector!"They yellled as they charged at Caleb for attack.

"This is gonna be fun.."Caleb chuckled and a huge grin appeared on his face.

The first guard he kicked back and then he took out his fire pole and pointed right in front of the guards face."Sure about that move?"

The first guard came from behind Caleb but he flipped back and landed behind him.he then closed his eyes and the fire dissapeared so it was just a pole.He then smacked the guard on the head.He was out cold.The second guard he walked up to him and pointed the fire pole to his face.

"Please don't.."The guard pleaded.Caleb grinned and socked the guard in the face.The guard then feel to the ground.

Th eother one was about to escape when Caleb lifted his hand and made the guard crash into the wall."Ha.Nobody gets away from me."

"Caleb whats taking you so long?"Wes-Ton asked.

"Sorry got distracted sir."Caleb said as he looked at the guards unconcious bodies."But the distraction is gone."

"Well then hurry up!"Wes-Ton said.

"Almost there."Caleb said as he ran to section C4.He past a room where he heard whispers but ignored it.He was being a little arrogant that day and didn't want to dissapoint Wes-Ton even more.

Her reached section C4 and then went up to Wes-Ton.

"Alright now we need to find out what they're planning so you go over there and i'll go over here."Wes-Ton told Caleb.

"Yes Sir."He said as he nodded my head and went in the direction of what he ordered.Caleb then went by the door and listened intot the conversation.

"We need somebody that can help this side,but who?Look just take the plans and we'll move to the other castle."The voice said.

"I do know somebody but...he is on the other side and won't be willing to help."Another voice said.

"Well we'll make him look at our point of view."

Caleb then realized what was said and kicked the door opened.He saw a bunch of people there including Sier Neber.

"Sorry to break the party but I belive-"Caleb then jumped on the table while knocking out one of the guards,he took the plans."I will take this and leave."

"Get him!"Sier Neber yelled.

"Holy Shit!"Caleb yelled as he realized how many people were in the room.He couldn't take them all without killing him and that wasn't on the agenda.

"Wes-Ton we need to get out!"Caleb yelled at the watch.He then shut the door mentally withis mind hoping to hold them off for a couple of seconds.

"Alright."Wes-Ton replied.

Caleb then took out his fire pole and began defending himself as ten people attacked him.He then saw Sier Neber come up to him.

"Caleb it's been a year hasn't it?"Sier Neber asked.

Caleb's blood started to boil.He knew he had to leave but he wanted to finish him once and for all.

"Trust me a lot can change in a year."Caleb said as he took out his fire pole and grinned."A lot."

Wes-Ton was waiting impatiently for Caleb outside,"Caleb where are you?" he then sensed Caleb was introuble."Great."He then ran inside and ran towards the hall where he saw a crowd gathered in a circle.IN the middle he saw Caleb and Sier Neber preparing for a fight."I'm gonna regret it."He then flipped into the circle and the crowd got tense and took out thier weapons.

"Caleb when will you ever listen?"Wes-Ton asked.

"Sir,He's the one who wanted it i'm just bringing it."Caleb answered never letting his guard down/

"Wow two J-Protectors isn't this good."Sier Neber smiled.

Wes-Ton then telepathically told Caleb.

_We need to get out!Now!We have a misssion who knows what can happen._

Caleb then sighed.He nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys but I think we'll leave with this!"Caleb girnned as they got a gun from thier jackets and shot it at the window.Out of the gun came a rope and it fastened around the bars.They both jumped up and smashed through the windows landing on the ground outside on thier feet like cats.

"Sir,I coulda taken him."Caleb said as he dusted himself off.

"Caleb you have to understand we're on a mission and we must complete our task."Wes-Ton said.

"I know Sir,I am sorry if I dissapointed you."Caleb said looking into Wes-Ton's eyes.

"You haven't Caleb you haven't now let's take the plans to Master Orono."Wes-Ton sighed as they began walking.

"Yes Sir,I can't wait to see him again."Caleb smiled.

Wes-Ton looked at Caleb,"You and Master Orono have become quite close as friends."

"Wes-Ton we have,I mean not as close as me and you are i've known you since I was a child,you were the rebel leader before me,it's just I really can trust him."Caleb responded.

"You mean you can't trust me?"Wes-Ton asked raising an eye brow.

"Sir,I trust you with my life."Caleb said as they began to get on thier motor cycle -like vehicals and drove away.

* * *

**EARTH**

"Water!"Irma shouted as she blasted thier foe with water.The monster hissed as it was drowning him."Aww what's the matter don't like baths?"

"Don't worry i'll dry you up!"Hay-Lin inquired.She then lifted her hands and aimed them at the moster."Air!"

The monster then flew up into the air and was spinning out of control.

"Now to make you all warm and toasty."Taranee grinned as she spined and shot her hands at the moster."Fire!"

The Monster screamed in agony.

"And to make sure that you stay grounded.."Cornelia added."Earth!"

Vines came from the groun and strapped the monster down so it couldn't move.

"And the bad guys said that we aren't nice.."Will smirked."Good job girls,now to open the portal."

The portal was opend and the montser was sent back to where it came from.

"Fhew that was hard work."Irma sighed as she sat down.

"Tell me about it."Hay-Lin agreed as she layed on Irma's shoulder.

Will then brought the heart out and transformed the girl's back to normal.

Will then sat down by herself and sighed."Well i'll see you in school."

"Wait Will sleepover my house remember."Cornelia reminded Will as she got up.

"Um...no it's okay you guys will have more fun without me."Will said gloomly as she slowly walked away.

"Gee and Will used to be fun before."Taranee said.

"Well after what the jerk did I don't think I would have been perky happy."Hay-Lin remarked as she leaned aginst the tree.

"But it's a guy!Come on she need's to move on!I mean if Caleb were to-"Irma then paused as she noticed Cornelia's face change."To-uh show will new guys then she wouldn't be so down."Irma saved herself.

"What happened anyways?"Taranee asked.

"Um sweetie you don't know?"Cornelia asked sounded suprised.

"Corny not everyone is in to gossip like you are."Irma chuckled.

"Really what happened?"Taranee asked.

"Well it all happened-"

_One Month ago...Matt's house._

_Matt's room was full of band posters,music sheets and his instruments.He had some band on full blast so that no one could hear.His parents were out leaving Will and Matt alone._

_Will and Matt were making out for at least an hour of rolling on his bed,it was 12:00 midnight.Matt then stopped kissing and began nibbling on Will's neck._

_"I know the perfect way to celebrate our one year anerversary.."matt whispered to her.Will giggled and pushed him off her._

_"Matt that's in like a month or so."Will implied.Matt then kissed her again._

_"Yeah but I love you soo much."Matt smiled.Will's face then turned utter shock._

_"You what?"Will asked again to make sure she heard right._

_"I love you,"Matt said."And if i'm gonna do anythign I want it to be with you."_

_He then kissed Will and she kissed him back._

_"Wait what do you mean do anything?"Will asked._

_Matt smiled."It's been eleven months..I love you and your my girlfriend it's midnihgt alone in my house we're seniors come on."_

_"Matt..i'm sorry but I don't think i'm ready."Will replied as she looked into his eyes._

_"Okay how about we make a deal we'll start and if you feel like you can't then we'll stop."Matt said._

_Will nodded,"Okay."_

And then she said stop he kept going there was a slap and then they broke up well she broke up with him."Cornelia finished.

"Oh what an ass."Taranee said.

"Yeah and ever sine thier break up she's been all blah and sad."Irma added.

* * *

**MERIDIAN**

"Master Orono we have acheived the plans."Wes-Ton said as he handed the plans to the master.

"You did your mission well,I think I did a great job sending the two most powerful J-Protectors."The Leader of Meridian replied.(Master Orono)

Caleb then appeared behind Wes-Ton.

"Thank you Caleb for saving my life I owe you greatly."The Leader of Meridian said.

"No problem sir anything for a friend."Caleb repsonded."Besides it was three days ago forget about it sir."

"Caleb come this way we need to talk."Master Orono said.

"Why certainly."Caleb smiled.

Wes-Ton nodded and walkd out.

"Caleb I sense that you miss your old friends from Earth?"Master Orono asked.

"Yes,But Wes-Ton says it's not the right time."Caleb replied looking down .

"Well as a reward I demand that you get to see them."Master Orono said.

Caleb smiled."Thank you Sir."

* * *

**Back ON earth.**

Irma then looked at the book.

"No matter how many times you read it your never gonna get it."Will laughed as she sat next to her best friend.

"It's nopt that it's just I have this weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen..."Irma said as she looked at the book one more time.She gave a heavy sigh."It's probably nothing..oh guess who asked me out!"Irma squealed.

"who?"Will asked.

"Jerry!"Irma laughed.

"That's great."Will smiled at her friend.

"Yeah...so anything new?"Irma asked.

"Well-"

Hay Lin then ran into the room.

"We get to see Caleb again we get to meet him again my grandma told me come on let's go the others are waiting!"She yelled.

The two friends looked at each other and immediatly got up.

Meridian./Earth the portal

"Are you excited?"Wes-Ton asked. Caleb.

"Yes sir I am."He smiled._I get to see her._

"Who?"Wes-Ton asked.

"Uh sorry Sir,I forgot you can read minds."Caleb chuckled.

"Caleb remember... you Can't have feelings can't love because that get's in the way of your training."Wes-Ton reminded him.

"Would I ever do anything so foolish sir?"Caleb asked.

"No..you wouldn't..but it's just a warning okay."Wes-Ton said.

"yes Sir."Caleb responded.His hands were sweating.

"Nervous?"Wes-Ton grinned.

"A little sir I haven't seen my friends in a year."Caleb replied.He then heard the doors open and felt his heart drop.

Will,Irma,Cornelia,Hay-Lin,and Taranee came in.

"You guys!"He yelled.

"Caleb!"They all screamed and they all embraced in a warm hug.

"Oooo we missed ya!"Irma said.

"I missed you guys too..damn you guys have grown up to be quite stunning!"Caleb remarked.

"Um okay did you get a vocabulary change?"Cornelia asked.

"Well over here I always ttalk to my masters and I have to be polite so yeah in a way I guess."Caleb said.

Caleb then smiled at Will.

"You look beautiful."Caleb said in a tone so only she could hear.

"Thanks."Will blushed.

"Can't belive it's you."Caleb whispered.

"Well it is."Will smiled.

Irma then squealed and whispered to the other girls.

"Oh my god look he's totallty flirting with her!"

Hay-Lin then saw and added."And look she's actually smiling!"

"Do you think that he likes her?"Cornelia asked with caution.

"Well it looks like that."Taranee said.

Wes-Ton then went up to the girls.

"Hello ladies can I ask you guys a favor?"He asked.

"Um sure."Irma replied.

"Well you see as a J-Protector we cannot love or be with another because if they come after us then they will most likely harm our loved ones and besides if we have that at stake and we might do somthign stupid besides if we fear loss then that might lead to something bad so we cannot have relationships..so make sure,"Wes-Ton then looked at Caleb talking to Will,"That nothing happens."

The girls all sighed.

"Trust me i'll make sure nothign happens."Cornelia said.

"I missed you soo much."Will said as she hugged him.he hugged her back.

"Why don;t we catch upp me and you will meet each other at the local cafe?"Caleb asked.

"Um sure you want me to tell the girls?"Will asked as she pointed to them.

"No just me and you."Caleb said.

Will's expressin changed."Oh..well alright."

He then smiled."but um..don't tell them or Wes-Ton please."

"Alright."Will said sorta weirded out.

They then walked back to the group."How about we all go for a slie of Pizza?"Caleb asked.

They all agreed.

* * *

**Meridian at the Dark Castle**

"he must be destroyed!"A voice boomed.

"But how he is strong and he has a good friend who is a excellent fighter?"Another voie said.

The cold voice then spoke."Why destroy?"

The other people then looked at him."What?Sier with all due respect he is a threat to us!"

"Silence I mean why destroy when we can have him on our side?"The cold voice said and laughed.

* * *

**Well what did ya think?Please review this u guys please!I like worked hard to make this chapter interesting!**

**Okay I promise the next chapter to be ROMANCE!**

**yup thats right!Its a tru romance!Basically the next chapter is where they find out theres gonna be a huge war!**

**Dun dun dun! Good v.s Evil!**

**Alright well please review!pretty please!**

**Okay here's the sneek peeks.**

**Please review!**

"I've done a lot of thinking when I was gone..and I-I think I really like you."Caleb said as he leaned close to Will.She then leaned back.

"Caleb we can't,it's forbidden..we can never be."Will said."So let's not hurt each other in try to have something that can't be there."Will said.

"But I mean you even said you liked me."Caleb said as he looked into her eyes.

"I know...btu Caleb this can ruin your whole J-Protecor carrer."Wil said.

"We can hide this not let anyone know."


	4. StOrIeS

**Aww you guys seriously make me feel sooo loved!Thank you for all your reviews and sorry for the lack of updates as you know as a student finals,and all that crap plus parties!Woohhoooo!So sorry about that but I never forgot you gusy or your reviews cause your cool like that!Lol(I know it sounds the same as my last a/n but it's true)Well after next week I will update a lot but only for like two weeks cause then i have to go back to school!Doesn't that suck?Well anyways I'm glad ya'll liked the pairing I thought you were gonan hate it.well in this chappy you will notice Caleb's feelings for Will and how he desperately tries to win over Will's affection but someone else wants her affections and what about what Wes-Ton told the other girls...well keep reading and you'll find out.Well please review cause I love you!Oh and one more thing I did not want to make this like Starwars...i haven't seen any of the movies..so how is it like Starwars?Well i'm sorry of that's what you thought the only thing I know about Starwars is Luke I am your father but everyone knows that..so I dunno This is just a story of love and action and the whole Wes-Ton thing I got the name after this CD on the lyrics and Caleb in that world is trying to protect it and become powerful to prevent a disaster**

**from happening but then something happens which you will find out so im sorry if that's what u guys thought im just clearing that up for u guys to know.Anyways on with the story and please review!**

**(It was really intended to be a romeo and juliet thing with forbidden love) **

**Summary:A book has been found by one of the guaridans stating that Caleb has powers and he is the true one to be**

**the savior of Meridian.As his glory grows so does his powers and his feelings from a certain guardian.But will it all be too much for him?And will someone try to take advangae of his power and take him towards the bad side?**

**rated pg13:language,crud humor,breif sexual scenes,and action violence**

**Disclaimer:I do not own W.i.t.c.h**

**warnings:this story starts off slow but if I get reviews then the action and romance will begin sooner.**

**OH AND IT'S A LONG CHAPTER!WARNING!sO BE PREPARED!**

-----------------------------

**When Love is forbidden,love gets stronger the heart will stop at nothing to get what it wants**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Stories**

"_Caleb I love you."Cornelia whispered.Caleb leaned in and closend the gap between them._

_"I love you too."Caleb replied as he went for the kiss..._

Cornelia almost felt a tear run down her cheek as she tried to read her History book.She then turned and Saw Will reading and actually focused.

Cornelia couldn't undertsand why was Caleb flirting with Will!The better question was why was Will sometimes flirting back and sometimes resistant.

She needed to find out once and for all.She got a piece of pink paper and took out her gold gel pan and begin to write:

_**Will,hey um I need to ask u a ? will u answr?**_

Cornelia folded the note and turned around.

"Psst!"Cornelia hissed.Will then looked up and smiled at Corneila.

"I know this class is boring but lunch starts-"

"No get the note!"Cornelia interupted as she passed it behind her.Will then grapsed the note in her hand and began to open turned around and sighed.

"She just has to answer it."Cornelia whispered to herself.

Will then felt a tap behind her,so she turned to see her friend James.

"Hey,what's up?"Will asked.

"Well the sky and ceiling and well-"

He was cut off my Will's smirk.

"Alright well Matt wrote you a note and asked me to give it to you."James said.

Will gulped and took it slowly.

"T-Thanks.."Will said cautiously.

James smiled as he looked at the teacher.

She took it and began to open it carefully afraid of what it might say,afraid of what burried emotions would resurface.She braced herself and she flatened the letter and began to read it:

_**Hi,um I know how these last few months may have been and i'm sorry for what happened at my house...I shoulda never rushed you I guesss I wasn't thinking and i'm so sorry,i know your tired of hearing thoese two words but it's true.Will we were together for well a long time and I don't want us to end just for one reason,i'm not tryingot say this likes its not a big deal cause it was but Will I do love you and i'm a mess without you so how about we talk more about it at lunch so text me when you get this if that dumbass James gives it to you lol-**_

Will chuckled-

_**-well please let me kno I love you and am in love with you always ...Matt**_

Will took a deep breath and closed her eyes._Why now?_Will thought.

_RING!_

Everyone got up from thier seat and Cornelia turned to face Will.

"SO?"Corneila asked.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't read the note."Will said appologeticly as she grabbed her stuff.

"Why?"Cornelia asked with a little anger and frustration in her voice.

"Because I-uh nevermind Corny um i'm not going to lunch today Drill and crap well I gotta go."Will said as she rushed out of class.

Cornelia then was about to chase after her but then stopped."What's up with her?"

* * *

Meridian...

"So Wes-Ton have you ever thought about a girl?"Caleb asked.They were walking along the city just taking a stroll.

"What do you mean as a friend?"Wes-Ton asked while waving to a neighbor.

"Uh no Sir,as in like a relationship."Caleb corrected as he smiled.

"No,never!It's against the rules for us!Um... speaking of this subject I need to talk to you."Wes-Ton said as they walked into a local bar.

"Um sure Sir."Caleb replied as they sat down in the smoky bar.It was like a pub you see in the movies with your drunks and the people trying to find love.

"I see you are close to the guardians."Wes-Ton said.A waitress then came and smiled at them.

"Ohh well hey what can I get you two handsome J-Protectors?"She asked.

"UM well i'll have a Yunger Splot and he will have a virgin one."Wes-Ton said with a grin to the waitress.

"Comming right up."She replied as she walked to another table to get thier orders.

"A virgin one!Come on Sir,will all due respect if I can save your skin durring the rescue of Master Orono then how come I can't get at least a drink?"Caleb asked a little shocked.

"Caleb because you are under drinking age and you need to follow the rules,besides we don't have grudges remember."Wes-Ton reminded Caleb.

Caleb sighed."Yes Sir sorry for my unnessesary comment."Caleb appologized.

The waitress then came back with the drinks."Here you go now ya'll shout if ya need anything."The waitress smiled.

"Thank you."Wes-Ton said as he turned to face Caleb."Well anyways back to the subject um are you close with I think of her name was Corn something..."Wes-Ton said as he tried to remember the name.

Caleb looked up and smiled."Cornelia no she is my ex girlfriend and we are friends but not getting together again it's just well no."Caleb replied taking a sip of his drink.

Wes-Ton remembered him hugging Will but Wes-Ton forgot her name and thought it was Cornelia.

"Well alright just making sure ."Wes-Ton smiled as he took anohter sip from his drink.

"I can guarantee you that I won't be getting with Cornelia it's against the rules anyway I mean why would I want to throw my whole career away-"

"And your destiny."Wes-Ton mummbled.

"What?"Caleb asked as he leaned in closer to hear.

"Nothing,..nothing."Wes-Ton answered."Well let's go for some more practicing."

"Wes-Ton we practiced earlier and besides I am sure you heard of all the battles I fought with the guardians."Caleb reminded him.

"Yep I heard."Wes-Ton said as he put down the money and then some and got up."And I expected better from a destined J-Protector."

"Sir!Please hello because of me Phobos was defeated!What more can you expect?"Caleb asked a little outraged.

The whole bar stood quiet and stared at them.

Caleb then felt his cold pale cheek burning as they turned red.

"Caleb outside."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb quickly followed and so did the loud noise of yelling and laughter inside the bar.

As soon as they stepped outside Caleb went down on his knees.

"Sir I am soo sorry for my behavior it's just I try hard and I know you should expect more."Caleb said.

"It's alright Caleb let's go to training."Wes-Ton ordered as they got on thier motorcycle -like vehicals.

"Yes sir."Caleb relied as he stood up."And Wes-Ton I was wondering when can I go back to Earth to you know visit my friends?"He asked.

"Well I think after training would be perfect we have to attend a meeting there anyways so after the meeting I can see you mingling for about a few hours but then we have to get home alright."Wes-Ton said.

"Yes Sir."Calen grinned.Wes-Ton sped up first and Caleb sighed as he started his engine to follow Wes-Ton.

* * *

Earth...

"Do they ever serve anything eatible in this school?"Irma asked as she stuck her fork in some red goo.

"Uh I think the answer is obvious."Hey-Lin sighed.

Cornelia had an angry look on her face and the girls noticed.

"UM can your face get any more angry?"Irma asked.

"Well can you get any more anoying!"Corny asked as she got her food and threw it away.

"Okay I know your moody but this is overload."Taranee said.

"Well it's just have you noticed Caleb and Will?"Cornelia asked her friends.

"Um..yeah hello they're our friends?Did the hairspray actually mess up your brain this time?"Irma laughed.

"No!Not that and shut up Irma!I meant like thier friendship is moving towards the level of flirting."Cornelia stated.

"I actually agree but remember what Wes-Ton told us about how they can't get close."Hay-Lin replied.

"Hello girls remember Wes-Ton told us not them!"Cornelia shouted.

"Calm down Corny."Hay-Lin hissed.

"Well I bet you anything Caleb knows."Taranee said.

"Oh my god but Will doesn't!"Hay-Lin piped up.

"But come on Caleb wouldn't go for her,they're friends and besides,Will is like bearly getting over Matt even though he acted like a jerk he really did lover her and she really loved him."Irma explained.

"Yeah I guess...maybe i'm just over reacting."Cornelia sighed.

"Do you think that Will will get back with Matt?"Taranee asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"I don't know she had been all down but lately she has been happy,maybe because Caleb came back and they were close friends."Hay-Lin said.

"Well all I know is that ever since he left he has made me pay my way into skateparks so now I don't get in."Irma sighed,she then got up and thew her food away.

"Well where is she anyways?"Hay-Lin asked.

"All i know is that she said she wasn't comming to lunch and she had drill stuff."Cornelia said.

"Well Zach-"

"Oh yeah how are you and Zach?"Irma and Cornelia asked at the same time.

"Well we are alright,we went to the movies last night well anyways he told me that Drill was taking a break since the coach went bye bye."Hay-Lin told her friends.

"Then she lied to me."Cornelia gasped.

"Well where do you think she went?"Taranee asked.

Feild.

"I got the note."Will said as she sat next to Matt who was sitting on the bench.

Matt smiled,"Hey how come you didn't text me?"He asked polietly.

"I can't do everything you say,you should know that."Will said relating to the subject of obvious.

"Um..yeah I am sorry look Will can we talk..about us?"Matt asked as he scooted closer to her.

"What do you mean us?Matt..there is no us anymore."Will explained looking down.

"But don't you remember when we were at the beach and when we-"

"Made out for hours I know I was there...but that was then and this is now."Will said quietly looking towards the football feild as if focused on something else that wasn't there.

"Yeah but Will I miss that and miss you!I miss the times we shared and the times that we spent together,I mean you were everything to me and still are I made a mistake a heat of the moment mistake!But really you have to forgive me!I swear if you give me another chance I won't make same mistake again...Will I love you with all my heart please don't leave me this way."Matt pleaded.

Will felt that she could cry a river right then and there.All these emotions were getting to her.She still really did love him and he was sorry and she couldn't forget all the eleven months they were together,maybe he did deserve another chance,he could've changed after all right yet Caleb...

"Matt I feel the same way but i'm not ready to commit to...you yet just give me time."Will said as she looked at her long love.

He smiled and leaned in closer so they were bearly touching.The last time she kissed a boy was a year ago and that was Matt..she craved a kiss and he was willing ot give it to her..

Matt leaned in and Will closed her eyes and she could feel his lips almost on hers when-

_"You look beautiful."Caleb said in a tone so only she could hear._

_"Thanks."Will blushed._

She then pulled back.

"Matt...not now."Will said quietly as she got up."I gotta go bye."

"Bye Will."He said.

She turned around and smiled at him.

All of a sudden The heart started glowing,"Oh no."Will whispered as she ran into the cafeteria.

Cafeteria...

"All I know is that I would never wear that-"

Irma was then interupted by Will's worried whisper,

"Girls we have trouble!"Will cried.

The girls then got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

They got out of the school and went in an alley.

"Ready?"Will asked her friends and she got nods from all of her friends.

"Alrigth Guardians Unite!"

A blinding pink light filled the dark alley and soon they were in guardian form.

"Alright where's the trouble?"Hay-Lin asked looking around her.

"Yeah,"Irma grinned."Tell 'em to bring it on."

"I think it's in Meridian."Will said as her heart began to glow more.

"Well I think-"

Taranee was interupted by Will's heart glowing Red and shot up above the guardians.

Will fell back but Cornelia caught her."Thanks."Will whispered still shocked by the heart.

Cornelia then tried to reply back but was too distractedas the heart began spinning faster and faster then all of a sudden it turned black.

"What the hell?"Irma asked in shock.

Then some black smoke came out of the heart and then words started form then this dark voice began to read the words that started to form.

_Blinded by lies,betrayed you will be_

_unsure the choices of destiny_

_restricted laws broken by heart_

_choices made the life torn apart_

_death shall follow the blinded choice_

_haunted you will be by this voice_

_the chosen one will be seen_

_there is nothing you can do to stop destiny_

The heart then turned back pink.The slowly floated down into Will's shaking hands.

"What's that suppose to mean?Cornelia asked.She was still holding on to Will but then let go as she got up.

"Alright well first of all Hay-Lin did you write that down or at least memorize it?I just memorized like two lines."Will said looking at Hay-Lin.

"Well I memorized Blinded by lies you will be unsure the choices of destiny."Hay-Lin replied shruugin in shoulders in confusion.

"I memeorized the next sentence thingy uh...resticted laws broken by heart choices made the life torn apart."Will paused."Did you guys memorize the next few lines?"She said looking at Cornelia,Irma,and Taranee.

"I remember something about death and haunting comming next."Irma pondered thinking.

"OH!It says Death shall follow the blinded choice haunted you will be by this voice!"Taranee exclaimed causing Hay-Lin to jump in startlement.

"Then something chosen on destiny?"Irma sighed because she couldn't remember anything.

"The chosen one will be seen...there is nothign you can do to stop..destiny."Cornelia finished.

"That was it!"Irma shouted.

"Okay now I wrote it down."Hay-Lin smiled as she showed her friends the paper.

"That was so freaky."Taranee said.

"For once I agree."Irma agreed.

"Yeah what's that suppose to mean and why did it come from my heart?"Will asked.

"Will it could be about you!"Cornelia acused.

"What!Corny come on-"

"Blinded by lies a lie is going to come on you.Then your destiny as leader of the guardians will be tested and a loved one will lead you to make this choice and I guess the guardians will then be no more cause no leader and the stupid poem will harm you forever and then the last part doesn't make sense but they the rest does!"Cornelia said.

Hay-Lin then was about to open her mouth but then closed it."It kinda does make sense..."

Taranee."Maybe it's someone else...but then it wouldn't make sense and it did come from the heart."

"You guys hello this is WILL!I doubt that she is gonna let romance get in the way of the guardians...,"Irma then turned to Will."...Right will?"

"Of course you guys I mean I don't even have a loved one."Will laughed.

"Then where were you durring lunch?"Cornelia asked with suspiscion.

"Well nevermind!"Will said.

"You see how can we trust you when you won't say-"

"I was with MATT okay!"Will shouted.

The other girls then looked shocked.

"WHAAAA?"Irma asked in shock.

"Well he wanted to get back together with me and I said well no and well it was nothing."Will explained.

"Yeah it better be nothing."Cornelia snapped."This is the guardians depending on it and I think we better check with Wes-Ton later just to make sure."

"Since when do you make the choices?"Will asked.

"Since your little thing with Matt and since you are capable of destroying the guardians."Cornelia shot.

Then it was silent."God since when are you a bitch?"Will asked as she walked then looked shocked but closed her mouth.Will then turned back around."Oh yea..since ever!"

* * *

Meridian

Caleb was covered in sweat and dirt.He had his shirt off so that his six pack was showing.He ran to Wes-Ton who was talkign to someone on hsi communicator."So can we go to Earth now?"Caleb asked.

"With you all sweaty like that I think not take a shower and hurry before the meeting starts."Wes-Tonn said.

"Um Wes-Ton I was thinking is there any more training I can get extra Sir?"Caleb asked sitting down.

"Why do you ask and why is it that you always want training?"Wes-Ton asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well,Sir I just want to become one of the best J-Protectors ever."Caleb announced.

"Caleb you are indeed one of the strongest J-Protectors out there and I am proud of you it's just make sure your priorites are in order."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb nodded."Thanks you Sir now I am going to go shower."Caleb smiled.

Earth/Meeting area

The room was a big spacious room with one large table in the middle.There were about twenty chairs.Caleb was dressed in his black and brown uniform and he was looking at all the chiars.

"Can't belive one is for me."Caleb whispered feeling the smooth chair.

"Well you deserved it."Wes-Ton said.

Caleb nodded."I couldn't have done it without you Sir."Caleb mentioned.

"So when does the meeting start?"Caleb asked.

Master Orono walked in followed by sixteen men and one woman.

"Now."

1 hour later..

"So Sier Duen plans to have a war..a final war?"Caleb asked shocked.

"Yes between good and evil and we need to fight him and take him down."Master Orono pounded hsi fist firmly against the table.

"Well have you trued to settle any settlements?"The one girl asked.

"Memaline we can't think about settlements right now we have to fight back this is war!"Master Orono shouted.

"Hey Master Orono calm down maybe I can establish something try to make a deal."Caleb spoke up.

"Caleb."Wes-ton hissed Caleb tunred to face him Wes-Ton only shook in head in disapproval.

"Explain."Master Orono said.

"Yeah well I mean what if I try to go make a deal for this war won't happen..a nagotiator you might say...you know because with all due respect sir if this war does go we will be in debt,some might starve,it will be a disaster..and who knows where the war will be."Caleb explained.

As soon as he closed his mouth everyone started talking in hushes and whispers to each other.

Master Orono then glared at Caleb,then smiled."QUIET!"

Everyone was silent.

"Caleb you may go but I must warn you it will be dangerous-"

"If may Master can I go with Caleb I mean it is going to-

"NO!"Master Orono yelled."Caleb you will go alone and this is going to be your first mission."

Caleb had the smile of a little boy who just got a bike for christmas.Wes-Ton then shook his head.

"Well meeting over."Master Orono said as he got up as did everyone.

Caleb then went up to Master Orono and got his attention.

"Thank you Sir you have been so great to me...I just wish I could repay you in some way..."Caleb said.

"In Time Caleb in time.But your mission is in one week till then you can be off duty as in go back to earth for a week-"

"Sir,sorry to interupt but J-Protector is a life mission not a job."Caleb said shocked.

"Caleb I think I know that but this is a really big mission."Master Orono said.

"Alright thank you Sir."Caleb smiled as he ran off to Wes-Ton.

Earth at Will's house.

Will was sitting on her bed looking at a book full of pictures.Some of Taranee not a lot though,some with Hay-Lin some with Cornelia but mostly Irma she was Will's BFF foreva!They shared a bond that no others can have.Will's cell phone started ringing and she looked at her i.d it said:IrMa'S cElL

She hesitated at first but then answered the phone.

"Hello?"Will asked pretending to be tired.

"Hey Will...um about what happened earlier I mean Corny was way out of line and..well you so told her but maybe you two should make up remember what happened the last time you two fought-"

"The last time me and her fought she was a little less mean and I was ugly and into frogs how long ago was that?"Will asked.

"Years I know but seriously I mean we need the team again and let's not be hasty I mean I know Corny can be a bitch sometimes but that's why don't have the same classes as her."Irma joked.

That made Will smile.

"Well alright I guess I can talk to her tomorow.."Will said.

"Good so see ya tomorow right?"Irma asked.

"Yeah for sure."Will said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Will then layed down on her bed.She missed Caleb so much.She wished he was here.

"Will!"

She could almost hear his voice.

"Will it's me!"

It was like he was right there next to her.

"Will i'm outside!"

"HUh?"Will asked herself as she looked out her window and saw Caleb.

"Oh my god it's you!"Will beamed.

"Yeah it is come down!"Caleb waved.

"Alright."Will smiled,then soon enough she was outside.

Will then ran to him."I missed you!"He hugged her.

"Me too.."Caleb smiled.

"So...how are you?I mean what have you been up to?"Will questioned.

"Well I've just been fine and i've also have a mission of my own."Caleb said.

They were walking to the park."Um a mission?"Will asked a little confused.

"Yeah my first."Caleb said cocky.

"Um yeah...but isn't I mean won't it be dangerous?"Will asked.

"Yeah it will be obviously that's why I dedicated my life to be a J-Protector to protect people.Besides I have been trained well."Caleb smiled.

"I know but what if you get hurt?"WIll asked concerned.

Caleb then stopped when he realized they werre at the park.There was Hill to enter the park which meant you had to go down the hill to get into the park.

Caleb then sat down then layed down on his stomach.

"Sometimes..you just gotta take chances."Caleb said as he looked into Will's eyes and began rolling down the hill.

Will gasped in suprise then laughed as she heard Caleb laughing.When he finally got to the bottom he was on his back."Come on!"

Will then tooka breath and then rolled down the hill,laughing too when she reached the bottom Caleb caught her then a wave of dizzness slammed into her head.

"Woahh..."Will giggled.

"You okay?"Caleb smiled sincerly to her.

"yeah I am alright."Will laughed.Caleb then helped her up.

Then they were starring in each other's eyes even though Will had t look up to look directly into his eyes.

"You look so beautiful.."Caleb said enchanted.

Will blushed."Thanks."He then looked into her eyes and then closed his eyes and then moved towards Will's lips.

Then she looked over and saw the swings."Look the swings!"

Caleb then opend his eyes and grinned as Will began to run.Caleb being onbviously too fast for her tackled her down and they both laughed.

"Hey no fair!"Will giggled.

"Well you ran away and I just tagged you."Caleb chucked.

Will then looked at Caleb."I really missed you.."

Caleb then responded in a whisper."You have no idea how muched I missed you..."

After a few hours of swings Tag and the slides Caleb walked Will home.../...

"I had fun and guess what?"Caleb asked.

"What?"Will asked.

"I'm here for a whole week just me and you."Caleb announced.

"Really a whole week?Wait what about the others?"Will asked again.

"well yeah I mean I want to see them but-"Caleb then took Will's hands and held them."I wanna spend them with you..because..Willl I really like you more than a friend."

Will then opened her mouth in shock."C-Caleb I-"

"Will?"

She immediatly let go of Caleb's hands and then faced her mom.

"Hey mom i'm comming in now."Will said fast.

Her mom then stood there.

"Well I guess we can talk tomorow."Will said making it obvious.

"Okay i'll call you tomorow."Caleb said.

Will nodded.

**Day 1**

_I found a line then it grew I found myself thinking of you I felt so empty now im fine,but it's still burning will you be mine?_

"Oh my god your gonna drop the ice cream!"Will giggled.There were at the ice cream parlor and Caleb was tryng to get the wallet from his pants in one hand he had Will's ice cream and the other his.

"No I won't!Caleb said just at that moment. he dropped WIll's ice cream and his ice cream on his pants.

Will covered her mouth and gasped."Oh."She then l;aughed and got a napkin to help him clean it up.The ice cream man then said.

"It will still be three dollars."

**Day 2**

_Too much of the same stories in our lives think it's time for a change don't you?Too much of the same stories in or lives I think it's time for us to walk away from here._

"Do you seriously know how to play this?"Will asked.They were at the arcade and Caleb was trying to play this game.

"Yeah I know what I am doing."Caleb said concetrating.

"You know your never gonna beat my score."Will smiled.

Caleb then shot the spaceship and fired."Woohooo 100,000!Ha I beat you!"Caleb shouted.

Will's mouth was open she couldn't belive it."You cheated!"

"Ha.Sorry Will but I BEAT YOU!"Caleb laughed.

Will shoved him playfully and he caught her and hugged her from behing as they were laughing together..

**Day 3**

_Stories in our lives we keep them all inside Now look at me still in your mind our memories interwined,Well you broke through and found your way And so did I no need to stay_

All four guardians plus Caleb were roasting marshmello.

"Ahh mine is all burned."Hay-Lin whined.

"Ha."Cornelia laughed.

Will then dropped her marshmello.

"Here have mine."Caleb said handing it to her.

"Yum."Irma chewed her smore.She then smiled at Will.

taranee then got her sweater and covered herself.

"Here."Caleb said handing Will his sweater.

"Thanks.."Will smiled.

**Day 4**

_IN the same old picture tried and true we've been through that let's look for something new_

Will and Caleb were skateboarding at the skatepark.

"Ahh!"Will scrreamed as she flew off her skateboard but Caleb caught her."Thanks man are you super man?"

Caleb grinned and put her down."Now i'm cooler i'm batman."Will giggled as she gave Caleb some of her water he drank some then through water at Will.

"Ahh you ass!"Will squealed and she got another water bottle and Started wetting him back.Soon the water was gone and then they started laughing together and both fell from their sore bodies.She then got the wet hair out of Caleb's face.

"You're all wet."Will giggled.

Caleb then moved her hair out of her face.

"So are you."

**Day 5**

_Do you remember laying on the beaach so late at night do you remember running through the sprinklers that night?_

Caleb and Will were at the beach both lying together getting a tan.When the clouds came.

"Ahh man."Will complained.

"Oh well it's gonna rain."Caleb said as he started packing up.

"I didn't even get wet."Will said.

"You wanna get wet?"Caleb asked Will.

"Yeah."Will said quietly.

He then grabbed her heand and then they were standing in the middle of the sand when it started raining.

Will then pushed Caleb and he grinned as he chased after her and grabbed her and once again tackled her down and they both fell in the san.They were both wet and muddy.They just both started laughing.

**Day 6**

_Do you remember all thoese songs I wrote for you?I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you,Well i've seen too many thrown away Do I see one small chance to be myself and make this last?Every step that I take..._

They were all at the carnival Hay-Lin and taranee were trying to win a stuffed animal.

"Why don't we go on the ferris wheel?"Irma suggested.

"Alright."Cornelia agreed.

"That would be awesome."Will said excited.

"Great."Caleb joined in thier excitment.

Caleb then sat down next to Will and Cornelia next to Irma.

When Caleb and Will were at the top it stopped.

"I hate it when it stops on top."Will said looking down.

"Hey Will Loook!"Caleb pointed towards the sky.

Fireworks then started bursting in the sky of so many colors.Blue,pink,orange,purple,green,red,silver,gold,and all different kinds of styles.

"How beautiful.."Will said in awe.

"That's not the only thing."Caleb said facing Will.She this time smiled and turned her head towards him.He then leaned in and so did she.Just then the biggest firework exploading of all colors and Caleb and Will kissed each other.

Irma and Cornelia were starring at the fireworks when Irma looked up and saw them..

"Oh no."She moaned to herself.

**Day 7**

Will was alone at her house and she was getting the pop corn ready and making sure that she looked good.Caleb was comming over since it was his last day before his mission.She had on a pink mini halter with some tight jean pants and some pink shoes.Her hair was down and flipped out.

Just then she heard a knock on her door.Expecting it was Caleb she looked in the mirror fixed her hair and then answered the door.

"Hey...Irma?"Will asked shocked.

"Um yeah hey Will you look extra nice."Irma said stepping inside Will's house.Will then closed the door and faced Irma.

"Uh yeah i'm expecting someone over but i'll-"

"Oh does it happen to be Caleb?"Irma asked with suspiscion.

Will smiled."yeah actually I think thier may be a chance last night we kissed and I-"

"I know I saw."Irma said unhappily.

"Okay I thought my best friend was suppose to be supportive and happy for me."Will said a little angrily.

"Look Will there isn't suppose to be no you and Caleb."Irma sighed.

"What are you talking about?"Will asked.

Caleb was walking to Will's house when he saw Irma what seemed to be walking away from jsut visiting Will.

"Hey Irma."Caleb waved.

Irma gave a small smile and walked away.

Caleb then had a confused look on his face but shrugged it off as he got to Will's door.

He knocked and waited for her to come to the door.Will then answered.

"Hey."caleb smiled.

"Hi..come in."Will said as she opened her door.He then walked in and looked around as she closed the door.

"Where's your mom?"Caleb asked.

"Out for the rest of the day and night."Will answered.

"Oh..you look really beautiful."Caleb said as he got closer to Will.She then smiled and he leaned in to kiss her he bearly touched her lips when she pulled away.

"Caleb..why were you trying to fool me?"Will asked.

"What do you mean?"Caleb asked asked her.

"Well Irma told me how you can't love and why are you-and you kissed me and-"

"I really like you Will and will do anything for you."Caleb said.

"Caleb I really like you to a lot but we can't Caleb I don't wanna mess up your life."Will said as she looked at him.

"I like you a lot."Caleb smiled at her,"More than like...and there's no way you can ever mess it up just make it better."Caleb was practically whispering because they were so close..

"Caleb..I don't know what to do or what to feel this feels so wrong yet so right my mind is confused."Will whispered back looking down.

"Just follow your heart Will,I like you and you like me,i've liked you for so long..so what is it going to be?"Caleb asked.

"I-I.."Will managed to say.

"Just remember the week we spent together.."Caleb reminded her.

"Caleb I-"

* * *

**OMG so sorry it took me foreva to update i have other stories and plus school and i have practice after school even in this 100 degreee weather so i am tired a lot so sorry that it took me sooo long and sry about leaving it kinda a cliffy..heheh sorry well i am glad u guys liek the story i really am!U guys make me sooo happy so please review!**

**oh and yeah i changed the sneek peek at the last min bcuz well i dunno I thought this was better well anyways PLEASE REVIEW and here are your sneek peeks!**

**_Caleb feel hard on the ground as he felt something warm and liquidy come out of his mouth and the pain of the brusing slamming against the dirty floor.He felt the tears in his eyes as he tried to open them but the salty sweat was seeping in and the hot air..he felt as if he were dying..it was over he would never see Will or his friends again._**

**_XXXXXXXX_**

**_"I can't belive it."Irma said as she sat down next to Will._**

**_"Just shut up about it okay I really don't wanna talk about it."Will whispered._**

**_"Will I warned you about well you know..but I still can't belive that he actually-"_**

**_"Irma!Drop it okay god it's bad enough with the new repuatation I got!"Will shouted as she grabbed her back and walked away._**


End file.
